


Hey, is it?...

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cabins, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mondo is big gay, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Was planning on making it a oneshot group but this is too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Literally just a drabble of the two true danganronpa dads being gay.--Alt title: mondo regrets not having a filter





	Hey, is it?...

Rantaro smiles, lightly, to the group outside the wooden cabin, before he shrugs off his heavy, swamp - green coloured backpack and saunters calmly inside. He laughs and grins, running his fingers down the back of his hair, which was slightly damp from him hiking his way here instead of taking the bus like the rest of them did. Because, yknow, fuck the system, apparently. 

The biker frowns, turning back to polishing one of the few motorbikes left inside the cabin by the previous owners. He didn't care why the school had decided that he and Rantaro had to share this cabin, since they'd just be camping (outside) anyway, but whatever, the headmaster was a shithead and Mondo didn't really have any opinions on the matter in the first place. 

Rantaro, from behind, hums a little tune as he zips open his backpack, unfurling something that looked to be a map from Mondo's blurry  side vision. He points at something on the map, before taking out a pin and sticking to the map  (and not the man, to some part of Mondo's displeasure).

"Alright, what th' fuck you doin'?" He calls, walking over, rag still in hand and smelling heavily of both oil and the cleaning- detergent- stain remover.... thing. 

The green haired one looked up, blinking the slight suprise from his eyes. "The pin is where we are currently," he replies, pointing to the pink dot. "And the black star is the camping site." He points now to the asterisk he doodled on earlier. 

Mondo shrugs. "And?" The biker sets down the rag, pushing himself into the plush couch. In response, Rantaro shrugs, standing up fully from the half crouch he was in before. 

A quick frown overtakes the serene expression on his face, before he quickly checks the temperature. "Only 10 c?..." he murmurs, glancing at Mondo and how he had shuffled into his heavy jacket. "Mondo? Is it hot in here or is it just me?" 

He stifles a choke, running his eyes across Rantaro- Mondo couldn't say he wasn't attractive, persay, especially not with the lean muscle, but- "It's you." Oh. Oh fuck. 

Mondo's eyes widen drastically, and he nearly bashes his head against the wall he flung his head that far back. Rantaro knots his eyebrows together, and the biker can't help but notice the way the survivor has perfected the near pout. 

"What?" 

Mondo nervously laughs, standing up from the couch and desperately wanting to bury himself under-(Rantaro's legs, an especially unhelpful part of his brain offers) -the ground. "What?"  

He darts.


End file.
